I'll Protect You Elena
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: Damon is in love with Elena and has been for a while. When Stefan breaks up with Elena Damon is left picking up the pieces. All he wants is for Elena to be happy and safe and so he swears to himself he will protect her.


**Authors Note: This is a Delena fic, this chapter is not very** **Stefan friendly. Also this is the first TVD fic I have shared, reviews are greatly appreciated. Timeline wise this is set somewhere towards the end of Season 2/Beginning of Season 3 and borrows from some events that have happened in the show and doesn't follow any specific timeline of the show. All characters are the same as in the show e.g. Damon is a vampire and Elena is human etc. **

**Enjoy! This will also be a multi chapter fic. I'm working on this and 2 other Glee fics so I will update as soon as I can :)**

* * *

"Stefan, please don't do this." Elena begged.

"It's for the best Elena, I love Katherine, I always have and I have another chance to be with her, a chance I thought I'd never get but I can only do this if I leave Mystic Falls because it's not fair for you to have this thrown in your face everyday." Stefan tried to explain.

Damon let out a low growl of anger as he couldn't help but overhear Stefan breaking up with Elena. He downed another glass of bourbon as he fought the urge to run upstairs and break Stefan's neck for what he was saying to Elena.

"What about me? What about us? Did I ever mean anything to you?" Elena sobbed.

"Elena what we had was epic but I _love_ Katherine. You will be fine, you'll get over me and move on and be happy again with someone who deserves you. You will be happy again." Stefan said as he wiped a tear from Elena's cheek as he got up and walked out of the room and downstairs. Elena picked up Stefan's pillow and held it against her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. How had her whole world come crashing down so quickly and unexpectedly.

"So you're actually leaving with _her_ and leaving me to pick up the pieces of your mess again?" Damon snarled

"I can't help how I feel Damon, I'm in love with Katherine and I know that means I'm probably going to be hated but that's why I'm going." Damon flew at Stefan pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"Listen to her, listen to her crying her heart out up there, you did that! You broke her but you know what _brother_? I'm going to make sure she's ok and that she's happy again. You go and be with that slut but don't you ever come back here again. Not in her lifetime." Damon spat, his eyes dark with hatred as he released Stefan from his grip pushing him towards the door. Stefan knew it was pointless to argue with Damon and so he picked up his bags and headed out to his car.

Damon poured two glasses of bourbon before rushing upstairs at vampire speed. He found Elena still clutching Stefan's pillow.

"Drink?" he offered holding out the glass of bourbon. Elena looked up and shook her head. Damon turned putting the glasses on the table before sitting down next to Elena putting an arm around her soothingly.

"My brother is a dick." Damon spoke flatly not sure how Elena would receive his comforting. Elena leaned into him and start to cry again. Damon could hear her heartbeat racing and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering hushing noises into her ear and rubbing her back as he tried to calm her. He wanted to hold her together until the pain stopped but he couldn't. He knew all too well that the one thing vampire blood couldn't cure was a broken heart. He hated himself for not fighting for Elena when he first realised he had feelings for her that night at her dinner party. Instead he'd let Stefan win her over, let her fall head over heels in love with him, even let Stefan take credit when they used Damon's plan to rescue Elena from Elijah's clutches. He should have known that Stefan would only hurt Elena and leave when Katherine showed interest again, after all that was what Stefan did. For the past 150 years that had been Stefan's one weakness. Miss Katherine Pierce.

After a few minutes Elena lifted her head up and looked at Damon. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him?" She croaked her voice raspy from crying. Stefan had been Elena's whole world since her parents died. He'd held her while she cried over the accident, while she raged about how angry she was that she had been the only one to be saved.

"First we're going to have a drink." Damon said reaching for one of the glasses from the side table and holding it out for Elena to take it from him.

"I don't think getting drunk is going to help Damon."

"Who said anything about getting drunk? This is purely medicinal for you. You've had a huge shock Elena, trust me, it'll take the edge off." He said moving the glass a little closer to her.

"Okay," she agreed taking the glass from him.

Damon picked up the other glass and downed his bourbon in one gulp. Elena tried to do the same and failed. She coughed as she caught her breath in shock from the burn of the alcohol on the back of her throat. Damon caught the glass from her and rubbed her back again before placing a hand on each side of her face. He looked into her eyes trying to read what she was thinking.

"Are you ok? From the bourbon I mean… I didn't think that through."

"Yeah I'm fine," Elena spoke as Damon's thumb rubbed softly over her cheek.

"Talk to me," He asked gently as he struggled to see what she was thinking.

"I just don't understand how he could walk out on everything we had,"

"Like I said, my brother's a dick. He's stupid to walk out on someone as beautiful as you."

"It hardly comes down to looks Damon. Katherine is my doppelganger we have identical looks. I just wish I knew what I'd done wrong."

"Hey, stop that. You didn't do anything wrong. If my brother is too blind to see that you are a billion times better a person than Katherine Pierce then he's a bigger fool than I thought." He spoke firmly still looking into Elena's eyes.

Elena didn't say anything she just pulled Damon down into a kiss. Damon kissed back with all the love he had in his heart for Elena trying to mend her broken heart with each touch of his lips against hers.

"Elena," Damon gasped as they parted a little resting their foreheads against each other.

"I'm so sorry Damon I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to…. I'm sorry Damon, I have to go." Elena babbled as she headed for the front door. Damon watched as she practically sprinted out of the house and to her car. He wanted with all his heart to follow her, to make sure she was ok but he also wanted to give Elena the space she clearly wanted.

Elena pulled out of the Salvatore driveway the tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to see the road in front of her. She knew she was driving too fast but right now all she wanted was to be at home with her Aunt Jenna so they could snuggle together watching a bad movie with a tub of ice cream. It was what they'd called comfort time when they'd needed to be there for each other. Elena didn't see the car coming the other way until it was too late. She swerved at the last minute. The crunching of metal, the smashing of glass and the screech of tyres against the road surface was the last sounds she heard as everything faded to black.


End file.
